Temblar
by Hunger95
Summary: Temblar delante de la pantalla, tragando saliva, callando sin saber qué decir. Ves su respuesta. Observas su contestación, y crees que el calor de repente te abrasa sin comprenderlo.


Nota de autor: Este fic participa en el reto "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar". Reto propuesto por ShadowDianne

Temblar

Eso es lo que haces. Temblar. Temblar delante de la pantalla, tragando saliva, callando sin saber qué decir. Ves su respuesta. Observas su contestación, y crees que el calor de repente te abrasa sin comprenderlo. Sin razón aparente. Pero también sabes que no es verdad. Que hay una razón. Y era ella. Esa chica que era tu amiga desde hacia tiempo. Esa chica que podía causarte sensaciones indescriptibles. Que podría hacerte pensar en tonterías de enamorados, y que encima concibieses la idea de que no son estupideces.

La respuesta se queda ahí, en el aire. Y espera a que tú hagas algo. Que te decidas, sin saber, y a la vez, consciente de todo. Porque sabes que si dices que sí, quizás llegues a arrepentirte. Y si dices que no, está claro que nada sucedería, pero tú te quedarías con ese ardor recorriendo todas tus entrañas

_-¿Quieres jugar a un juego?_

Tragas saliva, y posas tus dedos en el teclado. Sigues dudando. Te encuentras en la habitación del hotel, vacía, y sabes que puedes hablar con ella sin tapujos. Es lo que lleváis haciendo más de dos horas. Dos horas llenas de aventuras por parte tuya sobre Italia. Dos horas llenas de coqueteos inocentes. Dos horas tanteando un terreno hasta la fecha inexplorado. Porque sois amigas, y poco más se puede contar sobre vosotras. Porque hasta hace poco, ella era la persona que más te detestaba en el mundo. Y sin embargo, había una conexión entre vosotras. Una química arrolladora

_-R: ¿De qué se trata el juego?_

Te arriesgas. Porque te quieres abrasar por un momento en el puro fuego. Porque te gusta. Porque nunca te dejaría de gustar ese fuego, y lo sabes. Lo sabes por mucho que lo pretendieses negar. Y es que casi lo haces. Esperas a que ella te exponga la idea del juego

_-Q: Consiste en verdad o prueba…Pero cada vez que sea prueba, se va quitando una prenda… ¿Estás preparada para perder antes, Berry?_

Tragas saliva de nuevo, quedándote seca. Tu boca pide un podo de permiso para soltar un gemido suave. ¿Por qué te tiene que suceder todo esto a ti? Pensar en esa rubia de cabello corto y mechas rojizas no te ayudaba. Y menos estando ella en su casa, y tú en un hotel de la ciudad de Florencia. Lejos. Lejísimos. Pero a la vez cerca. Tanto que crees que te mueres de puro placer. Admítelo. Te mueres de ganas de desnudar a esa mujer de mirada penetrante y sonrisa terriblemente sensual. Porque sus ojos verdes de ciencia ficción te pueden congelar. Y su sonrisa excitar. Y lo hace. Lo hace a tal extremo que entreabres tus labios, echando tu cabeza hacia atrás por un segundo. Miras al techo. Farfullas algo que ni tú misma comprendes. Y lo escribes. Escribes algo que te va a cambiar la vida. Por completo.

_-R: Prepárate tú, Quinn…Porque te vas a arrepentir de esto_

_-Q: Créeme, Rachel…No lo voy a hacer-_ Y por un momento, deliras por el puro placer de esas palabras_- ¿Verdad o prueba? Enciende la cámara_

_-R: Hecho…Verdad_

_-Q: ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Jesse en todo este tiempo?_

_-R: Sip…Somos buenos amigos al fin y al cabo =) ¡Me toca! ^^ ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-Q: Prueba_

Contestó sin dudar. Te estremeces. ¿Cómo es que puede causar todo esto en ti? Es Quinn Fabray. Tampoco es que te sorprendas mucho de ello. Una sonrisa se amolda en tu rostro. Al menos podrás ver en parte su preciosa piel. Lástima que no pudiese rozarla con sus dedos. Podría quitarse ese sombrero que lleva en su cabeza, cubriendo parte de su melena. Pero te sorprendes cuando se libre de su camisa blanca. Y no puedes evitar que tu corazón se acelere al descubrir ese sujetador negro, bastante sensual para su sorpresa. La rubia te lanza una mirada intensa al otro lado casi del mundo. Y te sobresaltas. Mucho

_-Q: Me toca… ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-R: Verdad_

_-Q: ¿Sigues enamorada de Finn?_

_-R: Hace mucho que Finn dejó de ser alguien en mi vida de ese modo. Es mi mejor amigo ^^. Y creo que en fondo no fue nada más que eso. Un amigo… ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-Q: Prueba ;)_

Y ves como se levanta de su asiento, desabrochando su pantalón vaquero, dejándolo caer para así dejas entrever su perfecto cuerpo. Saltas sobre la silla, a punto casi de caerte al suelo. La rubia llevaba a conjunto unas bragas de lencería sensual, demasiado sensual, combinadas perfectamente con el sujetador. Además, llevaba un liguero sujeto a estas, haciéndose ver a la rubia demasiado provocativa. Y lo sabes. Y te pides a ti misma controlarte. Ella se sienta de nuevo. Te preguntas sino tendrá miedo, ignorante de que ella está a la misma temperatura que tú

_-Q: ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-R: Verdad_

_-Q: ¿Alguna vez te has besado con una mujer?_

_-R: No…Nunca… ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-Q: Verdad…Pero a cambio, quiero una prueba ;)_

_-R: ¿Tú has besado también a una mujer?_

_-Q: No…Pero tengo una en mente a la que me gustaría. ¿Verdad o prueba?_

_-R: Prueba_

Y tiras de tu camisa con lentitud, dejando así después tu piel morena brillar bajo la luz de la habitación. La noche es hermosa. Igual que tú. Igual que ella. Igual que las dos Y cuando vislumbras la sonrisa satisfecha de ella. Lo entiende. Lo comprendes todo. Y lejos de enfadarte, ríes. Y la desconciertas. Y te enciendes todavía más. Porque ella es hermosa así. Desconcertada. Frunces los labios. Y levantas las cejas lanzándole una mirada demasiado sensual. Deseas en esos momentos besarla, pero parece que no te atreves a decirle nada. A miles de kilómetros de ti, y a la vez, a tan solo unos centímetros. Casi podrías percibir su aliento en tu rostro. Y te sobresaltas. Admítelo. Ella te gusta mucho. Más de lo que te habías planteado nunca

_R-¿Verdad o prueba?_

_Q-Prueba_

Y ella desliza lentamente sus manos por sus torneadas piernas. Una sonrisa misteriosa aparece en su rostro. Deja que el liguero se suelte. Y las medias caen. Y ella te sonríe de nuevo, con el fin de dejar claro que es ella quien va a vencer en esa lucha por el control. Y tragas saliva. Porque crees que has perdido la cabeza. Y tienes razón al pensarlo detenidamente, Tus labios se entornan en una sonrisa salvaje. Porque lo eres. Porque te encanta esta libertad. Esa adrenalina recorriendo tus venas

Y es que solo queda eso. Las dos os miráis detenidamente. El juego ya no existe. Ha pasado a un segundo grado cuando, después de que te volviese a preguntar, decidieses que el pantalón cayese al suelo con un movimiento ligero de caderas. Y es que sabes que eso a tu amiga le gusta…A tu "amiga". Y con ese pensamiento, sonríes

Sus manos se posan en el broche del sujetador. Un ligero clic. Este cayendo. Tú con la boca entreabierta. Qué delirio el vuestro. Y cuando estás a punto de hacer lo mismo, observando la parte superior de ella, completamente desnuda; analizando la forma de sus pequeños senos, erectos en ese mismo instante, ella suelta una especie de gemido. Porque sí. Se está dando el placer que tú no puedes proporcionarle. Y es cuando tus pechos reaccionan del mismo modo. Y deliras. Quieres delirar. Lo necesitas con urgencia. Tocas tus pechos, como si le quisieses hacer entender que desearías que te los tocase ella. Y es que sonríe. No sabe qué hacer más que soltar un gemido de la pura excitación que es verte en esa situación. No seas así, Rachel. No le produzcas ese ardor y ese cosquilleo a una peligrosa rubia. No juegues con fuego, querida.

Sin embargo, no parece que te vayas a quemar. En el fondo, quieres arder en el fuego de esa hoguera. Y ella introduce su mano debajo de la ligera prenda de color negro. De ese negro tan provocador. Y jadeas. Y el calor se apodera de ti. Quieta, mi querida niña. Quieres evitar caer en esa tentación que es esa rubia. Quieres librarte de una vez de ese sofoco que llevas encima. Porque ella es una chica mala que te está dejando sin inocencia. Pura inocencia. Bendita inocencia.

Os mandáis un saludo cordial y una sonrisa cómplice antes de apagar la cámara. Mañana sería otro día. Sin embargo, eras consciente de que no volverías a ser lo mismo. Que ese juego surgiría. Y quizás algo mucho más placentero…Um, placentero…

Y que, claro, necesitabas una ducha…Una ducha fría. Bien fría. Además…Había algo que le satisfacía muchísimo. La victoria del juego.


End file.
